


Troika II: Testing the Bonds

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: BDSM, F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-01
Updated: 2002-10-01
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Troika II: Testing the Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Troika II: Testing the Bonds

### Troika II: Testing the Bonds

#### by SubRosa

TITLE: Troika II: Testing the Bonds  
AUTHOR: SubRosa   
RATING: Hard NC-17 for graphic consensual sex and language. **CATEGORY: SR**  
KEYWORDS: MSR, Mulder/Scully, Scully/Krycek SPOILERS: Vague Never Again, post-Tunguska. DISCLAIMER: Alex Krycek, Fox Mulder and Dana Scully belong to 
    
    
     Chris Carter, Ten-Thirteen Productions and 20th Century Fox
     Broadcasting, and to the actors who portray them.  They are
     being used without permission, and no profit is being made. 
    DISTRIBUTION:  Okay to distribute to any NC-17 exclusive list 
     or archive.  
    

THANKS: To Adara for her insightful beta help and subtitle. DEDICATION: To Kerieo. Hope to see you back on the boards soon. FEEDBACK: Fawned over at . SUMMARY: It's Krycek's turn in the driver's seat. 

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

This story is a sequel to "Troika I: The Beginning," which can be found at my site: http://www.geocities.com/subrosa31. The "Troika" series is intended for a pretty specific purpose (other than getting Mulder, Scully, and Krycek nekkid together): to serve as an outlet for ideas that are too wild or out of character to put in my "Gift of Silk" series. You're not going to find much by way of plot, characterization, or BDSM accuracy here. What you will find is smut: specifically, loving, consensual, but somewhat kinky sex between three adults. Please bail now if you are under 17 or if this subject matter may offend you. 

* * *

I have Dana neatly posed and ready well before Alex's arrival. She's kneeling on the floor, her head bowed, as I busy myself setting up for the evening. I've hung up the suspension cuffs in case he wants to use them, and her toys and disciplinary tools are laid out on the dresser against the wall at the foot of the bed. 

I've left her naked except for her collar. I thought about selecting lingerie or a corset for her, but in the end decided her lovely skin was enough. Nothing can compare to the vulnerability of nudity, as she knows well. Few things about her early training were more enjoyable than overcoming her resistance when she learned she wouldn't be permitted a stitch of clothing for an entire week. 

I glance down at her, a smile tugging at my lips. She's holding her position nicely, but her outward calm can't hide the telltale signs of arousal in her erect nipples and flushed skin. I'm quite pleased with both her discipline and her inability to contain her lust. I've carefully trained her so that her sexual needs are beyond her control. Not beyond mine, of course--that's the whole point. But now, when she wears her collar, any erotic stimulus is magnified. Her desires become all-consuming, impossible to ignore or will away. 

I'll admit to teasing her as I set up the room, keeping her worked up. It will be easier for her to accept being given to another man if she's already on edge, and I want her to do me proud. 

I hear the front door open and close. A moment later there's a soft rap on the bedroom door, and Alex enters. Dana's breath catches as she puts the pieces together. She'd agreed to this in the abstract, but didn't realize it was coming tonight. It's nice that I can still surprise her. 

He exchanges a glance with me, silently confirming our prior arrangement, before I look down and address her. 

"Pet, tell us what your collar means." 

In a subdued voice, she replies, "You own me, Master. You can do anything to me that you see fit." 

My dick stirs at the memory of the times I've made her recite those lines: chanting them through tears, whimpering them in a plea for withheld ecstasy, screaming them as pain and pleasure combine, spinning her into a new level of consciousness where she forgets she has ever been anything but my Pet. 

"That's correct. Tonight, I see fit to give you to Alex. You are his slave until I say otherwise. Obey him as you would me." 

Trepidation and arousal flash through her eyes. Such a potent combination, especially for her. Add a touch of pain, and she becomes an almost elemental force of sexual energy--if you can control her. I'm betting he can. 

"I understand, Master," she tells me before transferring her gaze to Alex. 

I put a slight emphasis on the word 'slave' for his benefit. It's probably hard for someone who doesn't know Scully like I do to see her that way, but he needs to understand the rules of the game right from the start. 

Once Scully recovered in the hospital from her wild night in Philadelphia with a bastard who bore more than a passing resemblance with me, I sat down and profiled her to the last detail. And I came to some startling conclusions. 

Scully was harboring a host of wants and desires that she couldn't ask for. I was at the top of the list, but not the only thing on it. She had needs she was ashamed of, couldn't even admit to herself. She had repressed them so deeply that they were poisoning her. 

So I had to act. I had to take what she wanted to give. 

I know that my voice trembled when I offered her my dominance. I know my hand shook as I administered the first spanking, but she didn't notice. She saw in my eyes what she needed to see, and I saw in hers what she wanted. Her eyes were pleading with me to take her, master her, sweep her away to a world of sensation where she controlled nothing. 

She wanted it so badly that she came with my first thrust into her. And as her walls fluttered around my invading cock, something changed in me. I felt an almost overwhelming primitive, visceral triumph. I wanted her to put herself completely in my hands: to accept my dominance, my protection, my body, and my will. To my surprise, there was a Master in me to match her inner sex slave. 

Because that's what she wants to be. Scully can't do power games halfway. Her inner voices nag at her if she doesn't feel wholly controlled, telling her good girls don't do those things, strong women don't choose submission. Only full subjection silences those voices. 

So I give her what she needs, and Alex has to do the same. Even though she wants him, she can only accept something as extreme as a threesome if she is completely powerless. That's how he needs to see her. 

But she isn't his pet. That endearment is reserved for my use. 

He regards her silently for a long moment, perhaps processing my words. She knows better than to fidget, but her breathing quickens. Her nipples are tight, rosy buds. 

"You may stand," he finally informs her. 

She rises gracefully, as she has been taught, and stands with her spine straight and her head again lowered. 

He reaches out, cups her chin with his gloved hand and lifts her face to meet his searching gaze. I mentally give him points for the gesture, which will make her feel naked and vulnerable. 

He strokes her lip with his thumb. Her tongue darts out to meet it. 

"You're a pretty little slave, Dana. I'm looking forward to putting you through your paces." 

I settle back in the armchair by the bed to watch, noting the easy authority in his tone. She's going to like this. My cock stiffens as I watch her standing before him, appreciating her beauty anew. Hell, I'm going to like this too. 

He holds out his arms, indicating that she should remove his jacket. She does so carefully, sliding the sleeve down his good arm and then over the prosthesis. Ignoring his gloves, she moves to unbutton his shirt, but he stops her. 

"That's enough." 

She stops at once, lowering her arms and waiting for his next command. He doesn't bother with preliminaries--she doesn't need them. His hand goes straight between her legs, which she parts slightly, and she stiffens as he slides a finger into her. Her body relaxes as the hand slowly starts to move. Soon she's swaying gently, eyes closed, as he pumps into her. 

He looks over at me with a crooked smile. 

"Why am I wearing the glove?" 

I shrug. "She likes it; I guess because it's kinky. But you're running the show--do whatever you want." 

Dana starts to pant. He tosses her an appraising glance and twists his hand. She whines, her expression hopeful. 

He smiles softly and returns his attention to me. 

"I was wondering, do you restrict or control her orgasms at all?" 

Her body shivers at the question. I know what she's thinking of: day three of her training week, the breakthrough day. 

On that day, in between her other training, I made her orgasm every hour on the hour. I started at noon. By five I had to use a vibrator, and by eight she was sobbing with exhaustion, pleading for a reprieve that would not be forthcoming. 

I put her in the suspension cuffs, spanked her with one hand, and used the other to tease her with the vibrator. When she begged me to stop, I slapped her harder, flipped the vibe on high, and jammed it up against her clit. Her body went stiff as a board before she let out a piercing shriek and jerked wildly in a shattering climax. I kept up the heavy blows as she writhed and screamed, stopping only when she collapsed, hanging bonelessly in the cuffs. 

She fell to her knees when I released her, weeping beautiful, cleansing tears. Without any prompting she called me "Master" and swore her complete subjection to me. As I lifted her to her feet, her expression was beautifully dazed, heartbreakingly vulnerable and open. 

I continued the training until ten, as I had told her I would do, but she wasn't cognizant of most of it. I let her lie on the bed, stroking and soothing her for the rest of the night. I didn't strike her again. I fucked her at nine, loving the strange sensation of vibrating her limp body to orgasm as I thrust slowly into her. She dozed off after that, sleeping through her final climax, though her grunts made it clear she'd incorporated it into her dreams. I hope she was bound and helpless there too. 

The next morning, there was no doubt she'd passed the turning point. She was dehydrated and very sore, but she watched my every move with an expression of near-worship on her face. I collared her and gave her her slave name, and she glowed as if I'd given her a diamond. 

Even now, no matter what the context, whenever someone around her uses the phrase "every hour on the hour" she flushes and her nipples go erect. It's a powerful reminder of the week that transformed both our lives. She says that the intensity of the training experience was too great to repeat, but I'm thinking about doing it again; after all, it's not her choice. Perhaps if this thing with Alex goes well, I'll have him assist. 

Belatedly I respond to his question. "I don't really practice orgasm control unless she's being disciplined. I like to see her come, so I'm pretty lenient, but if you want her to hold back, tell her so. She should obey, and if she doesn't she should be punished." 

"And punishment means...?" 

I shrug with feigned indifference. "Whatever you see fit. She's your slave for the night. Punish her as you like--for any reason, or no reason at all." 

Dana moans, not just at my words but because he's working her faster. We watch her hips begin pulsing against his hand as she makes the choked whimpers that mean she's close to coming. 

He pulls away. A shudder wracks her body and she stifles a sob of disappointment. 

"You call her both a 'slave' and a 'pet.' Which does she prefer?" 

I shrug once more. "I've never asked." 

That got his attention. At his inquiring look, I elaborate. "It doesn't really matter, when you come right down to it. Her role is to follow my commands and respond to whatever name I choose to give her. I don't see any point in introducing something that might distract her from that." 

"Something such as seeking her opinion." 

"Exactly. Besides, that's one of the rewards of being a slave. She's relieved of the burden of having opinions and making decisions." 

"Interesting." 

He looks back to her. She's waiting quietly for his next command. I think it rather excites her to be discussed as if she isn't present; it's a powerful reminder of her subordination. 

He studies her for a moment, perhaps contemplating his next move, before speaking. 

"I think we'd like a little show now, Dana. Get comfortable on the bed, and then I want you to make love to yourself." 

He moves to the foot of the bed, avoiding the suspension cuffs hanging there, as she gets settled. I notice he has carefully arranged the scene so I have a good view of the action from my place at the side of the bed. From his position, he can also see me without turning away from her. 

His command was a typical guy request, and we both watch as she spreads her legs and begins masturbating enthusiastically. My cock pulses lazily. I'm turned on by watching Dana play with herself--I'll make her do it for hours at a time--but I'm well aware this is just the first act. As Krycek stands watching her, though, his gaze is cool and unaroused. He remains expressionless as his eyes track her hands, which are soon busy between her legs. 

He nods infinitesimally as she begins to make those telltale whimpers. He's gathering information, I realize, learning the signs of her arousal and responses. 

His voice rings quietly in the room as her body arches. "Stop." 

She freezes. 

"Hands down," he tells her. 

She complies, her hands trembling a bit. 

"Start over. And I want to see a little more attention to your breasts this time." He could be ordering a cup of coffee for all the inflection in his voice. 

She loves it. Her hands begin to move again, tugging roughly at the hardened tips of her breasts, as she moans under his scrutiny. Before long, her slender fingers are between her legs again. 

"Stop." 

She obeys reluctantly. "Oh! Alex, please..." 

His eyebrow arches. "Were you given permission to speak?" 

His voice carries just the right touch of arrogance. Her hips jerk in an involuntary response as she shakes her head, biting her lip. 

I take a deep, unobtrusive breath, willing my erection to stay in control. 

"I think, Dana, that you are a bit spoiled." He casually folds his arms across his chest. "Start over." 

Whimpering, she obeys. Her hands dance over her body, giving her nipples the attention he demanded, then sliding down to appease her growing need. She's fully aroused now, her hips rocking arhythmically as she works her clit. 

"Stop." 

The hand flying between her legs doesn't stop. She's gasping, a look of intense concentration on her face. She shakes her head violently--she heard the command, and ignored it. 

He swoops around to the opposite side of the bed, grabs her by the wrist and yanks those wiggling fingers away from her cunt. She cries out in fury, her hips still rocking futilely. 

In a motion too fast for me to follow, he pulls her up off the bed. The next thing I know he has her on her feet facing him, with her arm twisted behind her back. She's wavering offbalance. He steps in to steady her and she presses into him, trying to rub against his cock. 

His voice cracks like a whip. "Don't even think about it." 

She stops. 

"I'm disappointed, Dana," he tells her. "I expected better of you." 

I can't see her face, but her shoulders tremble. 

Without releasing her arm he walks her around the bed, back to his spot below the suspension cuffs. He stretches her arm above her head and holds it trapped with the prosthetic hand while he uses the other to secure her wrist in one of the cuffs. She doesn't fight him. He glances over to me, pauses, and turns her around so she's facing my side of the room before raising and cuffing her other hand. 

Now she's trapped with both arms above her head. From my armchair next to the bed I can see her in three-quarters profile. That's considerate of him: this way, my view won't be blocked by his body when he's in front of her. 

She and I both jump when he slaps her hard on the ass. 

He turns to the dresser against the wall and studies the gear that I've set out for him. 

"Are these your toys, Dana?" 

When she doesn't respond he glances back to her, and his voice goes icy. "That was not a rhetorical question." 

"Yes, sir," she whispers. 

"Do you have a favorite?" 

I lose sight of her face as she turns her head to look at the array. "No, Alex." 

"Hmm." He picks up a set of nipple clamps. "I'm not sure that you're telling me the truth." 

Again, she doesn't respond. He looks at me. "Or is this another thing she doesn't have an opinion on?" 

"That's right. Sometimes she gets to select a toy, but that's it. She should be pleased by whatever I choose to use." 

"I see." 

He sets the clamps down, picks up a large, very realistic dildo, and looks me right in the eye as his gloved hand slides over it. My cock twitches. 

"So what's your favorite toy, Mulder?" 

"Dana, of course." 

He smiles wryly. "Of course." 

He puts the dildo down and retrieves the clamps. Holding them up, he lets the light play on the gold-colored chain joining them. 

"Let's try these." 

He moves back in front of her, places the clamps on her nipples and begins to adjust them. The screws on that pair are sensitive enough to go from a painless squeeze to a torturous bite. Watching her face intently, he slowly tightens the grip on her left nipple. 

She stiffens. He pauses, then turns the screw fractionally tighter. She gasps. 

"Does that hurt, Dana?" 

She nods quickly, biting her lip. He studies her carefully, touching just the tip of his finger to the trapped nipple. 

"And does that turn you on?" 

She closes her eyes. 

"Answer me!" he barks. 

Her eyes fly open. I'm fascinated by the scene before me. His profile is set in harsh, implacable lines--even I can see the command radiating from him. Dana, however, is receiving the full brunt of that iron glare. She stares at him, transfixed. 

I notice that my hand is cupping the bulge in my jeans. I remove it furtively, hoping that he didn't notice. It's acceptable for him to see me aroused, but only on my timetable. 

His eyes are still locked on hers. "Don't make me ask you again, Dana." 

She licks her lips, enthralled. "Yes, Alex. It turns me on." 

His expression softens. "Good girl," he murmurs in the gentlest voice he has used yet. "It's not so hard to obey, is it?" 

She shakes her head. Her breasts rise and fall with her rapid breathing, the gold chain between them twinkling. 

"But you need a lesson in obedience, don't you?" he prompts. 

"Yes, Alex." 

Damn, he's good at finding her buttons and pushing them. He'll have her eating out of his hand by the end of the evening. 

He steps behind her and turns her so she's looking straight at me. He's standing so close that he's touching her, watching me over her head as his hand reaches around her body and begins to tighten the other clamp. Ignoring her piteous whimpers, he starts to pump his hips against her, making her sway in the cuffs as the pain in her nipple builds. 

I do a mental check of where my hands are. Both still on the arms of the chair. Good. 

Suddenly her cries take on a higher pitch. My gaze flies to her face. The sound wouldn't mean anything to him, but I know he has exceeded her pain threshold, and the pinch is now frightening rather than erotic. I'm about to speak when he twists the screw in the other direction, lightening the pressure. Her voice drops, and I relax. 

I look at him again and find him still watching me. He took his cue from my reaction, not hers. His eyes are hot with banked flame as his hips thrust against her, abrading her fair skin, all but fucking her in front of me. 

He smiles wickedly. "I'm going to punish you now, Dana, with your Master watching." 

Ignoring the paddle and flogger on the dresser, he begins to spank her, interspersing the blows with irregular tugs at the chain between her nipples. Her whimpers build to moans. A flurry of slaps, and she sobs aloud. 

His fingers toy with the chain as he puts his mouth to her ear, murmuring to her in a tone too low for me to catch. Her breath hitches in her chest and she cries harder. 

He pulls back, wearing a satisfied expression, and resumes spanking her. The slaps settle into a smooth rhythm, mingling with her sobs to fill the air with the sound of her chastisement. She is the center of attention, the focal point of the room. 

I watch her face with pride as the punishment goes on. Even through her tears, her face is slackening and her eyes are growing hazy. Pain and the mere act of discipline are cues to become more docile, more submissive; it doesn't matter who administers them. Her legs spread as the automatic responses take over. 

My dick is pushing uncomfortably against my jeans. She's so ready now, so completely fuckable. 

His slaps lack the skill and finesse of mine, but they are quite effective. Soon she's writhing and twisting to get away, but he won't let her. In spite of his inexperience, he keeps the force of the blows carefully controlled. 

He reaches around her body again to give the chain a few rough tugs, then returns to the spanking. I can tell from the sound that he's increased his force. Within seconds she shudders and goes limp--the sign that she has given up. I'm impressed. 

He steps in close again, pressing his chest to her back. Her head hangs as she cries softly. His gloved hand probes between her legs, proving how aroused she is. Then it lifts to her breasts. 

"I'm going to release the clamps now," he warns before quickly loosening the screws and tossing the clamps aside. 

Dana wails as the blood rushes back to her nipples. God knows I've made her cry harder, but it's more difficult to watch than I expected. He doesn't move to comfort her as she writhes in pain. He must be made of stone. 

Finally she stops shuddering, still crying softly. Her head lolls against her arm as if too heavy for her to hold up, and her eyes are glazed. I know that look: she's in a very special place now, at a level of submission far deeper than I expected him to take her to. 

She's also very intensely aroused. I share the sentiment. 

"Do you deserve to come, Dana?" 

She sobs. "No, sir." 

He stalks around in front of her, turning her again so I can see them both in profile. He fists his hand in the shining hair at the nape of her neck and pulls her head back to meet his gaze. I get a good view of her tear-tracked face, her lips parted and eyes wide. I feel a sudden, sharp pang of jealousy. He's seeing something that no one but me has ever seen, something that was always special to us. 

"Will you behave now, Dana?" 

A sniff. "Yes, Alex." 

The pang fades. She knows who he is, knows that only I am her master. Letting him do this to her is like letting him make her orgasm. It's intimate, yes, but it doesn't infringe on the bond she and I have. I'm the one who made her what she is now, and she'll never call anyone else "Master." 

But I am impressed by the way he's subdued her so quickly. He's using the tone and posture that I would--it's why she gave in so quickly--and there's something erotic about watching the drama play out; almost like watching a tape of one of our scenes. That has a certain appeal. 

Alex is still holding Dana trapped by the fist in her hair. His gaze bores into her, cold and predatory. 

"That little rebellion was arranged in advance, wasn't it? Your Master told you to disobey me." 

I sit up sharply. Damn, I didn't think he'd figure that out. 

Her eyes are limpid pools of blue. "Yes, Alex." 

"Did you do it just because he ordered you, or did you want to?" 

The words slip easily from her lips. "I wanted to." 

I open my mouth, ready to call it off. Scully is incapable of censoring her responses in this state--she'd spill all the secrets of her soul if he asked her. I'll have to stop this if he takes advantage of that. 

But he doesn't. He gives a satisfied nod and releases her hair, sliding his gloved hand to her sex again. He takes her mouth in a brutal kiss, swallowing her cry as he fingers her to a fast, hard orgasm. Then he steps away, letting her hang limply in the cuffs. 

"I'd spoil you too, if you were mine." 

I relax back into the chair as he releases her, steadying her on her feet as she shakes out her arms. 

"Undress me," he orders casually when she finishes. 

She removes his shirt as she did his jacket, pulling it carefully over first his arm, then the prosthesis. He lets her do the work, moving only to help her slide the garment off. She drops to her knees and removes his boots and socks before unzipping his fly and lowering his slacks and briefs together. He steps out of them and she folds them neatly and sets them aside, still on her knees. 

I admire his powerful body, all sleek muscle. Sometimes I wonder if he bulks up to compensate for the near-effeminate prettiness of his face. Altogether, he's a very nice package. It was no surprise to learn that Dana had fantasized about him for years. 

As Dana kneels at his feet, he works the glove off his good hand with his teeth and tosses it onto the dresser. Then he gently threads his fingers through her hair. She looks up at him questioningly. 

"Go ahead," he tells her, and she leans forward, mouthing him softly. He groans, his long lashes fluttering on his cheek. It's the first time this evening he's revealed either emotion or arousal. I grin quietly. If he thinks this is exciting, he'll love one of her real blowjobs. 

He stops her, pulls her to her feet, and brings her around the bed to the side opposite me. He frowns critically for a moment, picks up a large pillow and places it at the edge of the bed. When it's arranged to his satisfaction, he murmurs in her ear again, his hand playing with her nipples. She nods and bends over, resting her upper body on the bed. The fat pillow lifts her hips, making her accessible to him. 

I suppose he chose that position because he can stand up, freeing him from the need to use his bad arm for balance. I'm quite fond of it myself, just on general principle. The bed is so high that when he spreads her legs she'll be on tiptoe, unable to brace her feet on the floor. Their pace and motion will be entirely his to control. 

He strokes his hand over her buttocks a few times, as if admiring the lingering redness from his discipline. Her head falls to the bed. 

"Look at your Master," he tells her. 

She lifts her head, but her eyes don't fully focus on mine. Her face is flushed and her eyes are dazed--he's taking her for quite a ride. Even though she might not see it, I smile my pride and approval at her. 

She gasps, and I look back at him to see what caused the reaction. He's probing clinically at her vagina, smiling down almost bemusedly at his fingers entering her body. 

Then he goes down on his knees. I can't see him, but I can read his every move on her face. I know by her parted lips that he's wrenched her legs apart roughly; know by the wild hope in her eyes that he's breathing on her sex; know by the way her face contorts in ecstasy that he's licking at her. 

I admire the sight before me. The last time Alex joined us I was so preoccupied with making the evening as a whole go well that I didn't take the opportunity to just watch Dana get fucked. I appreciate his thoughtfulness in arranging her like this. 

Now her eyes are squeezed shut and her mouth is open in a silent scream. Dana simply loves being eaten out, a fact that has been extremely useful in carrying out her...behavior modification. Positive reinforcement is just as important as punishment, if not more so. 

He rises, positions himself at her entrance, and shoves into her in one hard, smooth stroke. My cock throbs more insistently as bliss illuminates her face. That expression has always meant _I'm_ pumping inside her, and my nervous system responds to it automatically. In some ways, I'm as enslaved as she is. 

He's pumping hard and fast, making her body quake with each thrust. When she's impaled on his cock like that, her feet don't even touch the ground. He holds her in place with a firm hand on her shoulder and gives it to her nice and steady for a few minutes. Her hips rock feebly as she tries to match his movements. 

But it turns out he isn't done playing with her yet. 

"Do you know what I really like about fucking you, Dana? How absolutely desperate you are for it." 

He pulls out and she yelps in protest, wiggling her ass frantically to try to entice him back. 

He chuckles and puts his hand on one tight buttock to hold her down. As she squirms his finger slips between her cheeks. She begins panting, wiggling harder. His expression goes thoughtful again, and that finger moves. 

Her shout leaves no doubt that he's touched her anus. She jerks harder, trying to get his finger where she wants it. He doesn't insert it, just holds it there steadily as she humps madly at the bed. 

"Do you like to be fucked in the ass, Dana?" That flat, indifferent tone is back in his voice. 

She scrabbles at the bedsheets. "Yes...uh...oh, yes!" 

"And I know how much you love to suck cock." 

Her head thrashes on the bed. "Uh...oh..." 

"You'll take it anyway you can get it, won't you?" 

She wails, transported in ecstasy. 

Even with my careful analysis of Dana's sexual makeup, I was surprised to discover she sometimes likes to flirt with humiliation. Nothing serious, of course, nothing that would degrade her or make her feel worthless. But being made to feel shameless, needy, slutty--those drive her into a frenzy. 

As a lover, Scully is just what I'd expected her to be in bed. She's warmer, more at ease than she is as my professional partner, but otherwise exactly the same person. Her cool thoroughness, attention to detail, and detached precision have wrung many a screaming orgasm from me. But for her to reach full ecstasy, she has to feel those qualities stripped away. Scully usually comes when I make love to her, but only my wild, shameless Pet screams in ecstasy when I fuck her. And the more like a slave and less like Scully she is, the harder she comes. Alex figured that out much quicker than I expected. 

He has her begging now, pleading for his cock as he watches coolly. 

"You won't ever play your little games with me again, will you, Dana?" 

"No, oh no...God, Alex, please!" 

He slides back into her. 

"There you go. Feel better?" 

Only marginally so, apparently. She's still begging. 

"Please, Alex, my clit..." 

He gives her a firm bump with his hips. 

"Well, I have what I want. This hot, wet cunt is ready for me whenever I want it, isn't it? You may come as long as it doesn't interfere with my pleasure." 

He slides his hand beneath her, letting her work herself on his fingers. She gasps in relief. 

I'm rock hard as I watch the tableau before me. They are beautiful together. She is small, soft and weak, completely without pride or shame. And his powerful body moving over her, that cold expression on his face as he makes her writhe--quite stimulating. I am going to enjoy this threesome. Already I'm thinking of next time, imagining their bodies entwined as they lick and fondle each other at my direction. 

Alex raises his head to look at me. His hair is damp with sweat and his mouth is open as he takes deep, ragged breaths, his hips moving steadily. 

Deliberately, I cup myself and begin stroking firmly. His eyes widen further, if possible, then slam shut. 

"Oh, fuck," he moans, pumping harder. 

Dana doesn't notice. She is in a state of near-delirium as she squirms desperately on his hand. There isn't an ounce of grace or dignity in her movements. Her beauty lies in her sheer, unchecked carnality. 

She suddenly gasps, freezes for a second, and then comes with a scream, wriggling frantically. God, I want to be fucking her right now. 

Or him. 

Alex pounds into her, his face raw and open. His eyes go to my hand as I squeeze my erection. I watch his face, waiting for that critical moment. When he stiffens on the brink, I smoothly insert myself into the scene. 

"Go ahead, Alex," I tell him. 

He stares at me in shock as he climaxes as if on command, his hips battering into Dana's limp body. 

He groans as he finishes, bracing his arms on the bed to steady himself. He holds himself there for a long moment, catching his breath. Then he backs away. Slapping Dana smartly on her reddened ass, he tells her, "You may clean up now." 

She draws in a shuddering breath. In a daze, she slides off the bed and drifts into the bathroom. 

Alex looks at me, his eyebrow raised. 

"One more time, huh?" 

"One more time," I confirm. 

The condition for tonight was that Dana has to come until she's exhausted, and then come again. I'm making sure that she gets lots of attention when Alex joins us. She didn't put up much resistance to a threesome, but I plan to overload her brain with pleasure the first few times anyway, just to make her warm thoroughly to the idea. 

"Can she do it?" 

I grin. "Oh, yeah." 

Dana returns, washcloth in hand, but he stops her before she kneels. He holds out his hand for cloth and heads off to the bathroom. Apparently he prefers to bathe his own genitals after sex. 

When he returns she is still standing precisely where he left her. Smiling approvingly, he looms over her and strokes her hair. She rubs her face against his hand, feeling the contact of warm skin on skin. He gives her a cheek an affectionate pat and turns back to me. 

"If you don't mind, I'd like to watch you bring her off." 

Not what I expected, but why not? 

"All right." I walk over to join them. 

She looks from him to me. "Mas--?" 

I lay a finger over her lips. "Alex is still in charge," I tell her, directing her attention back to him. 

"On the bed, facing me," he commands. 

She kneels on the bed, sits back on her heels and spreads her legs, wonderfully immodest. 

"Arch your back, Dana. Show me your pretty breasts." 

She throws her head back, her pose emphasizing the collar around her slender neck. The light glints on the metal links decorating the wide leather band like a tiny silver waterfall. Her nipples aren't erect, not after he's so thoroughly satisfied her, but she preens under his approving gaze. My Pet basks in the attention that Scully so often denies herself. 

"Very nice." He stretches out his hand and delicately circles her left nipple. She shivers. 

"Are you still sore?" he asks. 

She nods. His finger and thumb close around the sensitive flesh. She stifles a whimper. 

"I liked screwing those clamps around your nipples," he informs her. His hand moves to her other nipple and rolls it. "You're beautiful when you writhe in pain." 

She holds her position perfectly, still arching her back for him. Her nipples are tight once more. 

I kneel behind her on the bed, close enough to feel her heat but not touching her. Reaching around her hip, I run my fingers between her labia in a light touch. I start out very softly, slowly building the stimulation. It took a long time, but I have her down to a science. I know exactly how to push her buttons. 

She shudders as my touch grows firmer, and her hips begin rocking. I lighten the pressure, making her pump harder, seeking the contact. Her head drops forward on a groan. 

I look to Krycek for his reaction, but he seems to have withdrawn again, making no further effort to direct the action. Her head begins to roll back and forth as she gives herself over to the sensation. Still he is silent. 

I manipulate her with minimal contact, my touch cool and mechanical, showing him how it's done. I make her work for it, forcing her surge up to get the pressure she wants. Soon she's leaning back on her hands for balance, jerking her hips unevenly against my hand, desperately seeking more stimulation as her need builds. 

She pants as she comes, gasping with equal parts excitement and fatigue, and sags back against me. Krycek nods agreement and I lean back against the pillows, permitting her to lie back with me. She flinches as my hand cups her ass, still sore from his punishment. His eyes meet mine and I know we're both thinking about his surprising insight into her behavior. 

Curious, I ask, "How did you know?" 

He frowns. "It was very convincing, but she's too well-trained to misbehave like that, especially with you in the room." 

I nod acknowledgement of the compliment as he goes on. 

"Why did you do it? To see if I could be trusted with her?" 

I cuddle Dana closer, smiling at her satisfied sigh. I should take offense at the question, but I understand his confusion. 

"Would I have let you touch her if I had any doubts?" 

He shakes his head thoughtfully. 

I continue, "We did it to show that we knew you could be. Besides"--I grin down at the red-haired imp curled at my side-- "Dana knows her place perfectly well, but she still likes to be put into it once in a while." 

She blows a lock of hair out of her face and bats her eyelashes at me flirtatiously. I love how relaxed and open she is after a good session. 

"I think you'll find her more complaint in the future." 

She hops up with the energy that _I_ never have after such an intense bout of lovemaking, and kneels at his feet. "Yes, sir. You will. Thank you for correcting me." 

The look on his face is priceless. He stares down at her head in awe, amazed at the fortune that has brought this woman to kneel before him. I know the look. I still wear it every time she kneels for her collar. 

He touches her hair gently, at a loss for words. 

I break the spell. "Are you finished with her, Alex?" 

He tears his eyes away and looks at me. "Yes. Thank you." 

Leaving her there for the moment, I rise and begin undressing. My cock has waited its turn long enough. His eyes linger on me as I lie back down on the bed and call to her. 

"Come here, Pet." 

She leaps up and turns, her face alight at the beloved name. The rush of love that swells in me is almost overwhelming. 

I stroke my cock pointedly as she scampers over and climbs upon the bed. She knows precisely what I want. Kneeling between my legs, she takes me into her mouth. I'm throbbing so hot and hard that I can barely hold myself back from fucking her face as she sets up a firm suction. For Alex's benefit, I stretch lazily, closing my eyes and folding my hands behind my head. 

Dana begins to move with agonizing slowness, and I want to yelp in frustration. My mistake: she obeyed the cue my body language gave her, but I don't want a slow tease now. I want it hard and fast. I flex my hips, thrusting aggressively into her hot, wet mouth. She immediately begins to suck harder, running her tongue over my dick as it twitches happily. 

I hear the nightstand drawer open and close. A moment later her slick finger slips into my rectum, straight to my prostate. 

"Uh!" 

I think I hear a sharp intake of breath at the foot of the bed, but Dana's working my prostate now, and all coherent thought flees. My hands go automatically to her head. Abandoning all pretense of relaxation, I grip her hair, struggling not to thrust too hard as my cock pulses wildly in her mouth. I never get tired of this. She's so skilled, so exquisitely schooled in giving me pleasure. 

"That's good, Pet, oh, that's good, just right, just right...uh!" 

I spurt into her mouth, her sweet, generous, captive mouth. 

I rest for a long moment in the post-orgasmic haze, still holding her head to my groin. Finally I release her, stroking her cheek to show my approval. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Alex turn away. 

Dana heads off to the bathroom again. Alex's gaze follows her out the room. 

I study his profile in the dim light of the bedroom, thinking over the evening. He used his time to gather information, a habit that must be second nature to him. He knows a hell of a lot about her sexual preferences now; he's learned how to make her respond. 

But I think I've learned something too. 

I remember how he looked at me last time, meeting my eyes over Scully's ecstatic body as we fucked her together. And though he topped her like a pro, I've seen something else in his face as he watches her. 

"Have you ever subbed before?" 

His head whips around. "No." 

"But you've thought about it." 

He gives me a long, assessing look, as if considering how much to reveal, and nods once. 

Dana returns with a damp cloth and begins cleaning me up. I pet her hair absently as I consider this new revelation. 

"I can't take on another slave or submissive," I tell him. "For the same reason that she wouldn't fuck you except under my control. It would be unfaithful to her. But if you want to explore the idea...maybe we can work something out." 

His gaze goes inscrutable for a long moment before he nods again. "Maybe." 

Maybe. I lean back against the pillows, contemplating the possibilities. 

**END**

* * *

all feedback welcomed at

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to SubRosa


End file.
